phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Thursday, March 21, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily featured bold as well. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Michael Bay Who directed the 2017 science-fiction action film, "Transformers: The Last Knight"? Bookworm Nathan Hill Who is the author of the 2016 published novel, "The Nix"? Classic Rock Alan And Marilyn Bergman Who co-wrote the song "You Don't Bring Me Flowers" with Neil Diamond? Get Your Game On Uncharted: The Lost Legacy What game features Chloe Frazer and Nadine Ross? Healthy Knowledge White Blood Cells What are leukocytes? Sports Trivia Maxime Comtois Who did the Ducks pick in the second round of the 2017 NHL Draft? Superhero Trivia Jon Favreau Who played Happy Hogan in "Spider-Man: Homecoming"? TV Trivia Nashville Which CMT series about country music stars premiered its sixth season in June 2017? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday: PEARL *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: SPRING *03/20 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: STARBOARD ----Advantage Club *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 04/05/2019 12:10 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *Santana with the Doobie Brothers WIN a pair of tickets to see Santana with the Doobie Brothers at the Hollywood Bowl on Monday, June 24th! Ends: 06/02/2019 11:59 PM PT *The Who: Moving On! Tour with Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 13th! Ends: 09/29/2019 11:59 PM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: WEB *03/20 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: 4-20 BINGE ----KCAL Nation *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *The Empire Strips Back: A Burlesque Parody win a pair of tickets to The Empire Strips Back: A Burlesque Parody, happening Sunday, March 31st at the Fox Performing Arts Center. riversidelive.comEnds: 03/25/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Civil War Remembered presented by Old Tyme Productions, Inc. Visitors are invited to step back in time and experience the sights and sounds of a Civil War battlefield and encampment with Union, Confederate and civilian reenactors at the Escondidio Renaissance Faire Lompoc Renaissance Faire. Ends: 04/01/2019 8:00 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *Buckcherry Warpaint Tour 2019 with special guest Joyus Wolf 6pm May 5th at Montclair Canyon Ends: 04/29/2019 5:50 AM PT *NItro Circus: You Got This Tour playing the Storm Stadium on May 17th! Ends: 05/13/2019 12:55 PM PT *A Pair OF Tickets To Falling In Reverse May 24th at The Wiltern Ends: 05/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Coheed and Cambria & Mastodon two tickets as they bring The Unheavenly Skye Tour to the Greek Theater on June 29. Plus Every Time I Die special guest. Ends: 06/16/2019 11:59 PM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media ----VIP contests/prizes *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter To Win Sabroso Passes 2 day passes to the 3rd Annual KLOS Sabroso Craft, Beer, Taco & Music Festival at Doheny State Beach April 6th & 7th! 2 days on the beach – 150 craft beer tastings, tasty tacos, Lucha Libre Wrestling and a ton of live music Ends: 03/31/2019 3:10 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes ' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: TICKET *Weekly Bonus Code: KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *Disneyland® your chance to win a four-pack of 1-day, 1-park tickets to the Disneyland® Resort Ends: 03/24/2019 11:59 PM PT *Morgan Wallen at Morongo Casino Tuesday, April 9th in their beautiful ballroom. Ends: 03/24/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 03/26/2019 12:08 PM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Living Spaces $1000 promotional card Ends: 03/31/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes ' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/1/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *Crossroads of the West Gun Show - March 23-24 2019 OC Fair and Event Center Ends: 03/23/2019 2:59 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card Ends: 04/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT *'$3,000 Tax Relief Sweepstakes ' Ends: 04/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 04/08/2019 12:16 PM *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT Also see: *Talk:Winlist for comments and task volunteers congratulations. *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *619-570-1925 92.5 Magic **Win DISNEYLAND passes! AND Text 'TICKETS' to 33619 *Must be resident of San Diego County *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ **Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 **Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) **STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) **The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar **Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) **iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) **Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD **Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! **Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota **Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests **Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 ** http://ktla.com/party Codeword#1='FOOD' Codeword#2='PARK' Ten winners selected to win a family-four-pack of tickets to ALT 98.7's "The Woody Show after hours takeover" at Disney California Adventure *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)